Other side of the world
by tikifire7777777
Summary: While Harry is battling Voldemort, what is happening on the other side of the world?
1. The Beginning

John Martin walked into Union station in Los Angeles, California. He is eleven years old and had recently been accepted into a school for witches and wizards outside of Salem, Massachusetts. He and his mother, Mary Martin, walked up to the barrier separating platforms 7 and 8 and they walked through the wall. When they reached the other side they saw a large silver train and hundreds if not thousands of students and parents.

"Mom, are these kids from all across the country?" asked John

"Yes, but they've all come from different cities and towns," said Mary.

"But how...?" asked John

"Magic," said Mary, "Now go or you will be late."

John Martin hurried onto the train and quickly sat with his two best friends.

Ryan Gianni was a pure -blooded wizard as was John, but Ryan's family members were all considered blood traitors because they were among the first to rebel against the oppressive pure-blooded regime which had lasted up until seven years ago. Brian Maggio was half blooded. His mother was muggle-born and his father was wizard, but his parents had died when Brian was around a year old. They were tortured to death by dark wizards who had worked for the old government. Brian now lived with his elderly grandmother. John had lived with his mother since he was around four years old. His father and his uncle were the leaders of a group of wizards who had attacked the old government's headquarters. That attack finally brought down the oppressive regime, but his father and his uncle had died in the process. It was rumored that they had killed about a dozen dark wizards before they were killed. John's father and uncle were now remembered as heroes.

John sat down and asked, "What's up?"

Ryan replied, "Nothing much, my mom told me not to piss off the teachers cuz I could mess up my family's reputation."

"Ha-ha, the only reputation I've heard about is your family being called a bunch of blood traitors." said Brian.

Ryan turned his head and shot Brian an evil look. Brian saw this and hastily apologized.

John tried to break the unnerving silence and turned to Brian, "What about you? What did you do this summer?"

"I tried to teach myself some easy spells," replied Brian

Ryan laughed, "Why the hell are you such a nerd."

Suddenly, the compartment door opened and small slender boy with brown hair and brown eyes stepped in.

"Hello! My name is Daniel Gold. Can I please sit in here, I have no where else to stay."

Brian turned his head to look at him and said, "Of course you can sit with us, Danny."

As Danny sat down, John asked, "What's your story, Danny."

Daniel turned to John, "I'm a muggle-born. A teacher came to my house over the summer to explain all about magic. I was really excited to meet other wizards, but as soon as I got here I started getting chased by a couple of boys who called themselves pure- bloods."

When Danny had finished speaking the door to the compartment flew open and there stood a rather brutish looking boy, He had long black hair and pale skin.

John stood up and said, "Mason, get the hell out of my compartment."

"Are you blood traitors helping the mudblood?' asked Mason.

Ryan stood up, "Don't call him a mudblood."

Mason laughed and started walking toward Danny. Brian saw this and stood up. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Mason's chest.

_Expelliarmus_

Mason flew out of the compartment. John walked to the compartment door and closed it.

"Who is that guy," asked Danny.

"He's a pure-blood," replied John, " His family, the Black family, supported the old government. My family and his family hate each other."

"You will be meeting many more people like him as soon as we reach the school," said Ryan.

The boys spent the rest of journey sharing stories of what they had done over the summer. When the train stopped they got of the bus and were met by an elderly looking witch named Professor Rose Green. She directed the first years to follow her. The school looked like a huge manor. It was bigger than any house John had ever seen and the grounds extended for acres. There was a lake and a river and hundreds of trees. It was probably one of the most beautiful sights John had ever seen.

John and his fellow first years followed Professor Green through the large front doors and into the entrance hall. She explained to them that students are divided into groups of four. she explained that students are allowed to pick who is in there group of four because they would be spending seven years together as roommates. After she had explained this to them Professor Green asked the first years to follow her into the great hall. The great hall was a huge room with seven tables for all seven years and the staff table. John sat with the rest of his fellow first years.


	2. Class

John looked toward the staff table and saw an elderly wizard with medium length white hair and a short white beard. John immediately recognized him as Sean O' Brian. He is one of the most famous wizards in the world. Professor O' Brian stood up and put his wand to his neck. 

"Welcome to the Salem Institute for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sure we will have an exciting and eventful year. First years, after dinner you are to register your groups with Professor Green and she will give your schedules for the next day. Enjoy the feast!"

Food magically appeared on the tables and everyone began to eat.

"Ha! I love magic," said Ryan with mouthful of food.

"You are a fat ass!" replied Brian.

Ryan picked up a piece of Bread and threw it at Brian.

"Ow!"

The girl sitting next to Ryan giggled.

Ryan looked at her and saw that she had blonde hair and blue eyes. John could tell that Ryan was quite pleased with himself.

After dinner, the boys registered their group with Professor Green. She handed them their schedules and their room number. The four boys continued out of the great hall and into the hallway which led to their room.

Daniel looked at his schedule, "Transfiguration is with Professor Green and Charms is with Professor Ali Arabi. Both of those classes are before lunch. After lunch we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Bill Wood and Potions with Professor John Lee."

"Is this our schedule for the rest of the year," asked Daniel

"I think..."

_Levicorpus_

Ryan shot up ten feet into the air. John turned around and saw Ryan's two older brothers, Paul and Johnny. They had the same short brown hair that Ryan had, but they were bulkier and taller than Ryan.

Ryan yelled, "Johnny, put me down."

"Gladly," replied Paul.

_Liberacorpus_

Ryan fell ten feet to the ground. Everyone started laughing and Paul and Johnny walked away.

Ryan got up and said, "Let's go."

When they reached their room they saw that there was a common room with five adjoining rooms; one bathroom and four bedrooms. They all went into their respective rooms and went to sleep.

John woke up the following morning and walked into the common room. He saw that Brian was already awake and he was reading his transfiguration book.

"Are you ready to go to breakfast?" asked John.

"Let's go," said Brian.

Brian and John walked out to the great hall and sat at the first year's table. They were soon joined by a group of giggling girls. John looked at the girl who appeared to be their leader. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that matched John's.

She smiled, "Hello, my name's Angela Rosa. Are you John Martin?"

He replied, "Yeah!"

" I thought so. Your dad saved me and my mom from dark wizards when I was a baby. He was a hero and since he is no longer around I'd like to thank you for what your father did," said Angela

"Er...You're welcome," replied John.

Angela kissed him on the cheek and left. Brian spit out his orange juice and started laughing hysterically. John threw a biscuit at Brian. Several minutes later, Ryan and Danny came out to eat.

Jon said, "Hurry up and eat or we will be late to Transfiguration."

"Okay," replied Danny.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Transfiguration. They sat down sat down and prepared for Professor Green to speak.

"Good morning, class, the art of transfiguration is the transformation of one thing into another. First years will learn how to transform one non-living object into another non-living object. Today, we will be transforming a cup into a bowl. To perform the spell you must flick your wand and say _transfiguro."_

John pointed his wand at the cup and performed the spell. The cup spun around, but did not transform. Finally, on his third try, the cup transformed into a bowl. Of course, Brian had performed the spell correctly on his first try, but Ryan and Danny were still struggling.

After an hour and a half it was time for charms. Ryan and John packed their stuff and left. When Ryan and John arrived in Charms, John saw that Professor Arabi was a young man in his mid-thirties. When the rest of the class had arrived, Professor Arabi stood up.

"Hello, my name is Professor Arabi and this is Charms. Today, and for the rest of the month, we will be learning the levitation charm."

Professor Arabi pulled a book out of his desk and pointed a wand at it.

_Wingardium Leviosa_

For the next hour and a half everyone in the class attempted to perform the spell. Brian was the only one who performed the spell correctly. After charms they all went to lunch and after lunch it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts.


End file.
